Sunset Literature Club
by Do people even read names
Summary: A violent, foul-mouthed and temperamental main character's file ends up in a cutesy anime dating game. Fun is definitely going to ensue.
1. Act 1, Day 1

"Heeeeeyyyy!" I see an annoying girl running toward me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally Oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself. That girl is Sayori, my neighbor and good friend since we were children. You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?

We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school she would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up. But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away. However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Sayori catch up to me.

"Haaahhh...haaahhh... I overslept again! But I caught you this time!" She said, gasping to catch her breath.

"Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you." Was my slightly annoyed reply.

"eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me! That's mean, P̙̫̮̻̃͑̒̿̚ͅḻ̶̣͙̳̺̝͚̎̑̀̽̾͜͟ͅa̴̮̫̣̘̱̲̝͕ͮ͌͒ͣ͋̈́̚y̨̛̙̾ͦͫ͂ͫ͘eͧ̐͌̌̋́̃̚҉͇̳ṙ͐͋̃́̑҉̵̺̤̜̹͚̙͝ "

I get a throbbing headache as she says my name and everything goes dark for a moment. Shaking my head everything clears up and Sayori is still standing there waiting for me to say my next line.

"Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something." I reply, my throat dry and my words croaky, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Fine, fine, but you did wait for me, after all. I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~" She says this with a huge, shit eating grin on her face.

"Go fuck yourself, Sayori..." I sarcastically reply to her.

"Ehehe~" She giggles, hitching her step to keep up with me. We cross the street together and make our way to school. As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute.

"By the way, P̙̫̮̻̃͑̒̿̚ͅḻ̶̣͙̳̺̝͚̎̑̀̽̾͜͟ͅa̴̮̫̣̘̱̲̝͕ͮ͌͒ͣ͋̈́̚y̨̛̙̾ͦͫ͂ͫ͘eͧ̐͌̌̋́̃̚҉͇̳ṙ͐͋̃́̑҉̵̺̤̜̹͚̙͝ ..."

"Motherfucking Hell!" I groan as the name burrows into my ears like a bullet. This interruption doesn't stop Sayori's lines at all.

"Have you decided on a club to join yet?"

"A fucking club?" I rub my temples. My head ringing. "I told you already, I could give a fuck less about joining a club."

"Eh? That's not true! You told me you would join a club this year!"

"I did?" I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever she's going on about. Sayori likes to worry a little too much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime.

"Uh-huh! I was talking about how I'm woried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is really important to me, you know! And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world! You trust me, right? Don't make me keep worrying about you..."

"Alright, if it'll get you to shut up I'll look at a few clubs."

"Yaay~!" Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl? More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to her. I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to crush her head ease her mind at least a little bit-even if she does exaggerate everything inside of her head.

Everything from outside the school to the end of the school day is a complete black screen wipe, but I somehow know that the the school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation. I think briefly about clubs and what I would even want to join. I guess I could start with the anime club.

"Hellooo?" Sayori's voice comes from the classroom doorway.

"Sayori...?" I ask, she must have come in while I was spacing out and I realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom.

"I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting her and spacing out, so I came in. Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!" She smiled wide, her big blue eyes staring blankly at me.

"You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club." I said, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, I thought you might need some encouraement, so I thought, you know..." She blushed a little and looked out the window.

"What?"

"Well, that you could come to my club!"

"Sayori..."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck that!"

"Eeeehhhhh?! Meanie!" She's the vice president of the Literature Club even though she's got less brains than a sack of wet socks.

"I'm going to the anime club."

"C'mon, please?"

"What, did you promise you'd bring me to join without thinking about how I'd feel?" I spat. There was a moment where her facial expression changed between ecstatic, sad and flustered, her mouth moving without any words.

"Well... I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member..."

"That's what I just sa-" I started but her lines hadn't ended.

"And Natsukie made cupcakes and everything...Ehehe..."

"Don't make promises unless it's scripted..." I mumble to myself. I let out a long sigh. "Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?"

"Yes! Let's go~!" And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake. I dejectedly follow Sayori across the school and upstairs- a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities. Sayori, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.

"Everyone! The new member is here~!" She shouts as she enters.

"I'm not a new member."

"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you." A beautiful girl with long purple hair approaches and says. "Sayori always says nice things about you."

"Seriously? You brought a boy?" A girl with short pink hair and a slender frame says, mildly annoyed. I look down and for the first time realize I'm a boy. Last time I remembered I was female. Oh well, work with what you've got. "Way to kill the atmosphere."

"Ah, Player! What a nice surprise," Monika, a girl I had a class with last year says her long brown hair flowing around her shoulders. I cringe as she says my name, but unlike when Sayori said it, it just comes out as a normal word, causing no harm to me. "Welcome to the club!" The text along the bottom, which I can only assume is my internal monologue says that this club is full of incredibly cute girls.

"What are you looking at?" The tiny pink haired girl says,stepping up. "if you want to say something, say it."

"I want to fu-" I start, but I'm interrupted by the purple haired girl.

"Natsuki..." She chides the smaller one.

"Hmph." She shrinks back. I don't recognize her from anywhere, but with how tiny she is, I'd assume she's a first year. She's also the one who made cupcakes, according to Sayori.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" Sayori says quietly into my ear turning back towards the other girls. "Anyway, this is Natsuki, always full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

"Don't say things like that..." Yuri says, fiddling with her hair and turning away from both Sayori and me.

"Well, It's nice to meet both of you."

"And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

"That's right," Monika says. "It's great to see you again, Player." She smiles sweetly, putting her hands behind her back in a very cute manner.

"You too, Monika."

"Come sit down, Player! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika." I cringe again as someone says my name, but whatever was going on seems to be over with. Thank God. "I'll get the cupcakes~"

"Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" Natsuki aggressively announces .

"Sorry, I got a little too excited~" Sayori, says, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Then, how about I make some tea as well?" Yuri proposed. The girls have a few desks already arranged to form a table. As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori. Natsuki and Yuri walk over ot the corner of the room where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet. I take a seat next to Sayori and feel a tinge like something is wrong, like that feeling you get when someone is watching you. Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.

"Okaaay, are you ready?" Natsuki says,a huge smile spreading over her face. "...Ta-daa!"

"Uwoooah!" Sayori shouts as Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats. The whiskers are drawn on with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears. "So cuuuute~!" Sayori shouts.

"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!" Monika adds.

"Ehehe. Well, you know. Just hurry and take one!" Natsuki says, gesturing towards the cakes. Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow.

"It's delicious!" Sayorie exclaims, taking a deep bite of hers, getting icing all over her face.

I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite. Natsuki is quiet and I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction. I finally take a bite. The icing is sweet and full of flavor, I wonder if she made it herself.

"Holy shit, this is delicious! Thanks Natsuki!"

"W-Why are you thinking me? It's like I...!" Ah fuck, she's a Tsundere. "...Made them for you or anything."

"You totally did, Sayori said-" I started.

"Well, maybe! Bu not for y-you know, _you! _Dummy..."

"Whatever you say." I give up on Natsuki's weird logic and dismiss the conversation. Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set. She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"You keep a while tea set in the class?" I ask.

"Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission," Yuri answers. "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

"I dunno, I hate tea." I answer.

"Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimid-" Monika starts, stopping ever so briefly I can see something like confusion behind her eyes before she continues. "-ated, Yuri's just trying to impress you." She finishes smugly.

"Eh?! T-That's not..." Yuri says, flustered and insulted. "I meant that, you know..."

"Hey don't worry about it, reading a tea might not be a pastime for me, but to each their own."

"I'm glad," Yuri seems relieved. I wonder if she heard what I said or what's normally in the script. "Monika raises and eyebrow, then smiles at me.

"So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

"Um... I was gonna look for a club anyway and Sayori seemed happy here so..."

"That's okay! Don't be embarrassed! We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club, It's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

"Monika, I'm surprised. How come you decided to start your own club? You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader in the debate club last year?"

"Ahaha, well, you know..." Getting seriously sick of hearing that. "To be honest, I can't stand all the politics around the major clubs. It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events... I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it. And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

"Monika really is a great leader!" Sayorie chimes in and I see Yuri nod in agreement.

"Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet. It must be hard to start a new club."

"You could put it that way. Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new, especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature. You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worth while. But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important. I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate. Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!" Sayori piped.

"We'll do our best," Yuri quietly added.

"You know it!" Natsuki exclaimed. These four different chicks all interested in the same goal. Monika was lucky to have found these three, probably why they were so delighted at the thought of a new member joining. But I really doubted my ability to match their enthusiasm for literature.

"So, Player, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

"Sick ass Doujinshi." I reply. I see Natsuki perk up in my peripherals.

"Not much of a reader, I guess..."

"Well, that can change..." What the fuck am I saying? I don't care how sad of a smile she has. "What about you?"

"Well, let's see..." Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger. "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive." Yuri rambles on about what kinds of books she likes and I start to doze a little. "But you know, I like a lot of things." My head pops up and I shake myself awake. "Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well." Boring, where's the guns and shit? "Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..." My ears perk up at the word Horror. "Ah, I read a horror book once..."

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri, for someone as gentle as you." Monika chimes in.

"I guess you could say that, but if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

"Ugh, I hate horror..." Natsuki adds.

"Oh? Why's that?" Yuri asks.

"Well, I just..." She looks at me briefly. "Nevermind."

"That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?" Monika jokes.

"W-What?" Natsuki is now flustered. "What gives you that idea?"

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting. It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

"Don't say it out loud! And give that back!"

"Fine, fine~" Monika smiled so smugly, I could just punch her in the fucking head.

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems... Everything you do is just as cute as you are~" Sayori poked. Sayori sidles up behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki shouts.

"Natsuki, you write your own poems?" I ask, mildly annoyed for her.

"Eh? Well, I guess sometimes. Why do you care?"

"I think that's impressive. Why don't you share them sometime?"

"N-No!" She looks away from me. "You wouldn't... like them..." Honestly, probably not, but I hate bullies.

"Ah... Not a very confident writer yet?" Who the fuck programmed these lines? Like I'm less of a dick in my own game, Jesus.

"I understand how Natsuki feels," Yuri says, looking down at the floor. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

"Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?" Monika asks. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers." Yuri turns bright pink and won't make eye contact with anyone, looking super worried.

"I guess it's the same for Yuri..." I say.

"Aww... I wanted to read everyone's poems..." Sayori says. Awkward silence commences.

"Okay!" Monika announces.

"Motherfuck!" I shout as she scares the living piss out of me.

"I have an idea, everyone~" We all look at her expectantly. "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, We'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!"

"U-um..." Natsuki starts, but doesn't continue. Yuri looks extremely nervous as well.

"Yeaaah! Let's do it!" Sayori yells.

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club. Isn't that right, Player?" Monika smiles warmly at me once again.

"Wait a fuck, there's one problem." I say.

"What's that?" Monika asks.

"I never said I would join this club! Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..." The four girls stare at me with dejected eyes.

"B-but..." Monika says, her legs seeming to sink into the ground.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." Yuri says, sinking as well, what the fuck?

"Hmph," Natsuki snorts, somehow getting shorter than she already is.

"Player..." Sayori says and I look down at their feet, seeing them actually having sank down to their ankles in the floor, like it was quick sand.

"Fuck, fine, I'll stay." They all pop out of the floor as I say that and I can see their eyes light up.

"Yesss! I'm so happyyy~" Sayori announces, wrapping her arms around me, jumping up and down.

"Knock it off!"

"You really did scare me for a moment..." Yuri says.

"If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed," Natsuki said.

"Then that makes it official! Welcome to the Literature Club!"

"Thanks, I guess."

"Okay, Everyone! I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight's assignment: Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!" Monika looks over at me once more. "Player, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself. Ehehe~"

"Yeah..." I wonder how I can fuck this shit up. The girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri and Natsuki clean up their food.

"Hey, Player, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?" Sayori asks.

"Sure, might as well."

"Yaay~" She seems genuinely excited.

With another screen wipe I'm home, in front of a notebook, stuck having to write a poem. I stare down at the pages and see the word choices I have here. I pick up a pen and try to write "Fuck" but it changes to "bubbles." Oh-fucking-kay, I guess. If I can't choose my own words, I'll just choose whatever the fuck I want. "Horror," "Shiny," "Pink," "Uncontrollable," "Marshmallow," "Explode," "Anger." Does that fucking say "Suicide"? Uh... "Friends." Dude, "Massacre"? I'm choosing it. "Climax" (Hehe), "Treasure," "Excitement," "Dream," "Awesome," mix it up with "Puppy," "Fun," "Contamination," Destiny," "Vanilla." Finally fucking done. I'm going the fuck to bed.


	2. Act 1, Day 2

I opened my eyes and was actually walking into the club room, no memories of the previous parts of the actual day. Monika was standing in front of me, looking expectantly at me.

"Hi again, Player!" Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!"

"Nah, don't worry. This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word." As the text says along the bottom I was the last one to come in so everyone is already hanging out.

"Thanks for keeping your promise, Player," Yuri says, smiling. "I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it."

"Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack." Natsuki was even louder than yesterday. "Sayori told e you didn't even want to join any clubs this year, and last year, too! I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what... but if you don't take us seriously then you won't see the end of it." She's a feisty little shit, that's for sure.

"Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the club room," Monika interjected, seemingly coming to my aid.

"M-M-M," Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga." "Manga is literature!" She finally shouts before falling back into her seat, defeated.

"Don't worry, guys, Player always gives his best as long as he's having fun," explained Sayori. At least me and the scripted main character have that in common. "He helps me with busywork without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..." Never mind.

"How dependable..." Yuri seemed to fawn over the idea.

"Yuri, it's because your room is a fucking mess all the time and you almost caught your house on fire once. I shot back.

"Is that so...Ehehe..." She sunk away shyly.

"You two are really good friends, aren't you?" Yuri asked. "I might be a little jealous..."

"How come? You and Player can become good friends too!"

Yuri mumbled and began fiddling with her hair again.

"Dude," I said to Sayori.

"Hmm?" Dumb broad was oblivious to the awkward situation she just created for me.

"Oh, oh! Yuri even brought you something today, you know~" She continued.

"W-Wait! Sayori..." Yuri looked flustered.

"For me?" I asked, just trying to move shit along.

"Um... Not really..."

"Don't be shy~" Sayori pushed.

"It's really nothing..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"N-Never mind! Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...Uuuuh, what do I do..." Poor Yuri, Sayori is a shit.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri, I wasn't thinking..." Sayori says, leaving me to clean the trash fire.

"Hey don't worry about it. First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place, so any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It'll make me happy no matter what."

"I-Is that so..." She seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck."

"Alright...Well, here." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a book. "I didn't want you to feel left out, so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read." I'd usually be insulted, but she's right, I'm an idiot. "And we could, you know..." Please say fuck, I'd love it if I was one of those games. "Discuss it... if you wanted..." Dammit. Not making it any better, her being so damn cute right now.

"Hey, I will read this if you show me your tits," I say, knowing she'll ignore that comment and taking the book.

"Phew... Well, you can read it at your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think."

Now that everyone is settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Sayori and Monika are having a cheery conversation in the corner, Yuri's face is already buried in a book and Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet.

"Ugh..." Natsuki groans from inside the closet. I approach to see if she needs a hand.

"What's up?"

"Freaking Monika... She never puts my stuff back in the right spot! What's the point of keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?" She adjusts some books on the shelves and I notice it's manga. Well, less I realize that and the text at the bottom tells me this. I'm not even much for comics, let alone Japanese comics.

"You read manga, right?" Natsuki asks.

"Uh... Sometimes...Why?"

"I heard you bring it up at some point. Besides, it's kinda written on your face." I actually attempt to wipe my face out of instinct. Shit like that would literally be written on my face back in Sunset Overdrive. She doesn't react, obviously.

"O...kay." I see a manga all on its own on the shelf and I reach out and pull it out.

"_There _it is!" She snatches it out of my hand, turning back to the closet and slipping the volume into the middle of a box. "Aah, much better! Seeing a box set with one book missing is probably the most irritating sight in the world."

"You ever looked at your health bar during a boss fight and it's super super low, but the boss still has like three more, separate health bars left to go? That's irritating." As I mumble to myself I look to the box set she was adjusting. "Parfait girls?" The text at the bottom makes me laugh. 'Either it's out of my demographic, or it's simply terrible.' I feel you, my man, I feel you.

"If you're gonna judge, you can do it through the glass on that door." She says, defensively, pointing to the classroom door.

"I am not one to judge... usually... like five percent of the time I don't judge."

"It was the tone of your voice." It honestly doesn't matter what I say does it? "But I'll tell you one thing, Player. Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club: don't judge a book by its cover! In fact-" She pulls out the first volume of the Parfait Girls from the box. "I'm gonna show you exactly why!" She shoves the book into my hands. The cover of the book looks so damn girly. "Don't just stand there!" She drags me out of the closet, sits below the windows and pats the ground, indicating I should sit next to her.

"Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"Chairs wouldn't work. We can't read at the same time like that."

"Why the fuck not? Unless you really wanna cuddle up to me like this." At this Natsuki's face goes into a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"Don't just say that! You'll make me feel weird about it!" She crosses her arms and scootches (that is the dumbest word) an inch away from me.

"Sure, be that way," I say, opening the book and I notice, not even a couple seconds later she is right back up against me. I can feel Natsuki reading the beginning of the manga over my shoulder, even though I'm not reading it and not even turning any pages.

"Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning...?" She mumbles.

"What? You don't go back and flip through the older volumes every now and then?"

"Not really. Maybe sometimes after I've already finished the series," She answers, absentmindedly, still looking over my shoulder. "Hey, are you paying attention?" She gestures to the manga. I still haven't turned a single page, not that it seems to matter that much to the script here.

"This ever gonna get interesting or...?" I ask.

"Well, obviously! You think I would enjoy something that didn't have a plot? I mean... Well, I guess I know what you're saying... A lot of the beginning is about simple things. Like there's a really funny chapter where they're obsessed with a guy at the ice cream shop, but that just helps you get to know the characters! And besides, it's still entertaining. But later on, there's all kinds of drama, like when they get into all their backstories, and when some of the romance starts to happen. That's really what makes it so good. There are so many touching parts." She was becoming more and more excited as she talked and it was kind of adorable.

"Ah, is that so? It sounds like you really know what you're talking about. Maybe I underestimated you."

"Ehehe. Hey, Wait!" I couldn't help but laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She gave me a playful shove.

"I just meant that I haven't seen you at your full power..."

"Hmph. Good save." I'm not usually one to have any feelings, ever, but she's adorable.

"Ah... This chapter seems to be about baking. They bake a lot in this shit?"

"Well-" She pauses for a moment, looking like she doesn't want to admit something. "...Yeah. What does that matter?"

"It doesn't, I was just wondering, especially since you enjoy baking too."

"That's- Just a coincidence! I just happened to get into baking around the same time I got this manga. Like I would ever get into anything because it's in a manga. I feel bad for anyone that impressionable. Ahaha!" If I met someone like this that wasn't simply programmed to just be a stereotypical tsundere, I'd punch them in the throat. We sit there, staring at the manga for a few more minutes (I'll admit I read a couple pages and was bored out of my skull).

"Are you bored yet?" I ask.

"It's not!" She shot back quickly.

"Even though you're just watching me read?"

"Well...! I'm... fine with that." She was getting shy about it.

"Whatever you say, short stack. I guess I get it. I enjoy showing other people how to shoot guns and beat stuff. Sharing what you love with others is always fun, right?" She looked at me confused and for a second I thought maybe _what_ I said had caused her to react like this, but no. "You don't like sharing?"

"Um... That's not... Well, I wouldn't really know. " She was starting to blush.

"What, you don't share your manga with your friends?"

"Could you not rub it in? Jeez..." Grump face is adorable.

"Sorry."

"Hmph. Like I could ever get my friends to read this... They just think manga is for kids. I can't even bring it up without them being all like 'Eh? You still haven't grown out of that yet?' Makes me want to punch them in the face."

"Me too. Fucking assholes. Judging someone like that really pisses me off. Like I can usually just shoot them in the head and move on, but it's gotta suck for someone programmed like you."

"Hm. Yeah, that's pretty accurate." Wait, what? "I mean, I feel like I can't even keep it in my own room. I don't even know what my dad would do if he found this. At least it's safe here in the clubroom. 'Cept Monika was kind of a jerk about it... Ugh! I just can't win, can I?"

"Well, it paid off in the end, didn't it? I mean, here I am, reading it."

"Well, it's not like that solves any of my problems."

"I guess. But at least you're enjoying yourself, right?"

"...So?" I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she is. "Jeez, that's enough! Are you gonna keep reading, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." I flip the page and she starts laughing.

"I totally forgot that happens!" She points to one of the panels. "Minori is my favorite character. You always feel a little bad for her, since she's so unlucky. But it gets especially bad when-Uu... I shouldn't be talking about that yet! Just finish this chapter!" She sounds the most excited I've heard someone be since Sam asked 4Kim out and she said yes.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika shouted out, catching all of our attentions. "Are you all ready with today's poems?"

"Oh, come on!" Natsuki groaned. "Could your timing be any worse?"

"Sorry," Monika apologized, but I could see she wasn't actually sorry. "I just need to make sure we have enough time. Though you do look pretty cozy over there. Ahaha!"

"Eh...? A-Ah!" I watch as Natsuki realizes how close she's pressed up to me. She shuffles herself a good foot away from me in a panic. "Alright... Guess I'll stop here for now." I close the book and hand it to Natsuki, but she looks pissed. "You're just giving it back...? Don't you want to know what happens?"

"Sure, but... Monika just said-" I start.

"Don't be dumb. Just take it home with you."

"You sure?"

"Well, of course. It would take forever to finish it if you didn't take it home. Just finish that one before tomorrow, so we can start the next one. And if it gets bent, I'll kill you." God, I'd date her so fast if she was in Sunset Overdrive.

"By Tomorrow...?" I say, just following the script for now. "Alright, then!" I get up and put the book carefully into my backpack.

"By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?" Monika asks.

"Sadly, yes." My character model feels tense.

"Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?"

"I can't wait~!" Sayori says, jumping up and down in excitement. Her and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems. Sayori's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook. In contrast Monika's is written in a composition notebook and I can see her pristine handwriting across the page. Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags and I grab mine, which to me looks like it's just a random jumble of words and bullshit. At this point four boxes with all of the girl's names appears in front of me and I have to choose who to show my poem to first. I close my eyes and just choose one and I hit Natsuki. I watch as Natsuki reads my "poem" over. She starts looking flustered.

"...Okay, well let's start with the things I don't like! First of all, um..." She re-reads the paper. "N-Never mind. I don't feel like giving you my opinion."

"Eh? Then what's the point of sharing in the first place? I wrote this when I could have been doing other things. In fact, remember how I said I wanted to read your poems? That's what I had in mind when writing this. I want to help you feel comfortable enough to share yours."

"Well I would be more comfortable sharing my poem if yours was really bad! You were supposed to show me some dumb poem and make me go 'Hah, well it's not that great but let me show you what real literature looks like!' And you ruined it! I hope you're happy!"

"I Literally just chose random shit on a page. It doesn't even have substance to me. But I guess that means you like it?"

"Uuuuuuuu... You're so...! You just... you... don't understand anything, do you? I already told you that, you don't have to go announcing it to the world like you're all self-important!"

"You're batshit insane," I mumble to myself. I really wish she was more diverse a character, because I really like her. "Anyway, hand yours over, shortcake."

"Gr...Fine, I guess. Only because Monika will make me if I don't." She hands me the paper and I begin to read it.

-"Eagles Can Fly

"Monkeys can climb

"Crickets can leap

"Horses can race

"Owls can seek

"Cheetahs can run

"Eagles can fly

"People can try

"But that's about it."-

"Yeah, I told you that you weren't gonna like it," She says, defensively.

"Shut up, It's not bad."

"What? Just be honest!"

"Fuck you, I don't lie... usually. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Well-Because! Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff, so people don't even take my writing seriously."

"Dude, the most sophisticated word I've ever said was 'Alas.' Poetry is meant to express yourself. Fuck everyone else, write how you want."

"Yes! Exactly! I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard. Like in this poem. Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening, so I decided to write about it."

"Yeah, it's simple and full of meaning."

"But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay. Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose. It helps bring out the feeling in the last line." I read over the poem again, actually finding that I really did like it a lot.

"So you did... Fuck that's deep."

"That's what it means to be a pro! I'm glad you learned something. Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?"

"I did not." I like Natsuki. She's a good girl.

Now I have to choose another person to show my poem to. Let fate decide yet again! I chose Monika this time.

"Hi, Player! Having a good time so far?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good! Glad to hear it! By the way, since you're new and everything if you ever have any suggestions for the club, like new activities or things we can do better I'm always listening! Don't be afraid to bring things up, okay?" Something about how she said 'I'm always listening' just feels wrong, but I shrug it off.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway, want to share your poem with me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ahahaha! Don't worry, Player! We're all a little embarrassed today, you know? But it's that sort of barrier that we'll all learn to get past soon."

"Would normally be true, sure." I hand Monika my poem. "Not that it's really embarrassing, it's just random trash on a paper." I say that last part to myself as she starts to read my paper and I see her eyes dart up to me for a second before going back down to the page.

"...Mhm! I like it, Player!"

"Fucking why?"

"It's a lot cuter than I expected. Ahahaha!" I'm pretty sure I used the word "Massacre" in it at some point. How is that cute?

"Oh jeez..." I groan.

"No, no! It kind of makes me think of something Natsuki would write, and she's a good writer too. So take that as a compliment!"

I chuckle uncomfortably. "Whatever you say."

"Yep! By any chance have you read anything by Shel Silverstein?"

"Who?"

"He's famous for telling all kinds of stories in just a few simple words. His poems can be funny, endearing, or even sad and sometimes they're only a few lines long. They might even feel like they're written for kids, but if you think about them they can express views of the world that would apply to anybody.

"I see. So you're saying that Natsuki is kind of like that?"

"Sort of. Maybe she's not an expert but you probably won't find much filler in her poems. They might be easy to write, but their super challenging to get the meaning through. So I can see why it would be your kind of poem to explore!"

"I'm sure I'll end up trying different things a lot before I feel comfortable doing this."

"And that's okay! I'd love to see you trying new things. That's the best way to find the kind of style that suits you. Everyone else might be a little biased toward their own kinds of styles, but I'll always help you find what suits you the most! So don't force yourself to write the way everyone else wants you to write. I's not like you have to worry about impressing them or anything. Ahaha! Anyway, do you want to read my poem now? Don't worry, I'm not very good."

"You sound pretty confident for someone who claims to not be good."

"Well, that's 'cause I have to sound confident. That doesn't mean I always feel that way, you know?"

"Fair enough, I guess. Well, lemme see it then!"

-"Hole In Wall

"It couldn't have been me.

"See, the direction the spackle protrudes.

"A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know, I wasn't home.

"I peer inside for a clue.

"No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.

"But it's too late. My retinas.

"Already scorched with a permanent coy of the meaningless image.

"It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.

"It was too deep.

"Stretching forever into everything.

"A hole of infinite choices.

"I realize no, that I wasn't looking in.

"I was looking out.

"An he, on the other side, was looking in."-

As I read the poem I feel a strange familiarity with it, like I've personally experienced what she's writing about, but even with that feeling I can't place exactly what it is that the poem is about.

"So... What do you think?" Monika finally asks. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm feeling here so I just let the script take its course.

"Hmm... it's very... freeform, if that's what you call it. Sorry, I'm not really the right person to ask for feedback."

"Ahahah. It's okay. Yeah, that kind of style has gotten pretty popular nowadays. That is, a lot of poems have been putting emphasis on the timing between words and lines. When performed out loud, it can be really powerful.

"What was the inspiration behind this one?"

"Ah... Well, I'm not sure if I know how to put it... I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently. It's been influencing my poems a bit."

"An epiphany?"

"Yeah... something like that. I'm kind of nervous to talk about deep stuff like that, because it's kind of coming on strongly... Maybe after everyone is better friends with each other. Anyway... Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes when you're writing a poem- or a story- your brain gets too fixated on a specific point. If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Anther way to think about it is this: If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink, so just move your hand and go with the flow! That's my advice for today!" I heard the advice while I was focusing on that strange feeling and just shoot it out of my head. I'll worry about that later. "Thanks for listening~" I was back to the screen to choose who to show my poem to next, I was down to Sayori and Yuri. Flip a coin, I guess and it was Yuri.

Yuri reads my poem, making small, thoughtful noises every line or two. A minute or so passes, plenty of time to read the squiggles and shit. I clear my throat and Yuri jumps, panicking a bit.

"S-Sorry...! I forgot to start speaking..." What? "U-Um!"

"It's fine, don't pull something."

"I'm not... I just need to put my thoughts into words. Hold on... Okay. This is your first time writing a poem, right?"

"If you could call it that, yeah."

"I'm just making sure. I guessed that it might be after reading through it."

"I knew it was bad."

"No! …Did I just raise my voice...? I'm so sorry..." Yuri buries her face in her hands. Seems she has some issues getting use to new people.

"It's fine, I didn't even notice," I say, my ears ringing from her shriek. "What were you saying?"

"Right... um... It's jut that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers and having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them. I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate. In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter and they form-fit the two together. The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened." Suddenly she's standing straighter and giving me the ribbing of a lifetime. The fuck? "Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for. There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem. Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part. It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice and learning by example and trying new things. I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback. Natsuki can be a little bit biased, though..."

I feel the heat under my collar rising as she lectures me. Even if I hadn't actually written a fucking poem, I hate being talked down to like this. The moment she, clearly in mean spirit, spoke of Natsuki I couldn't hold back and I tried to punch Yuri in the head, but my fist was stopped just short of her nose. She didn't move or flinch, as her program wouldn't allow it, but it was also stopping me from hurting her. I growled and moved on.

"How is she biased?" I spat.

"U-Um... Well... Never mind... I shouldn't be talking about people like that... Sorry."

"You're fucking damn skippy you shouldn't talk about people like that..." I hiss. "Give me your poem," I say, snatching it out of her hands.

"Please do! I'd love to share my thought process behind it..." Her smile makes me want to stab her so fucking badly.

-"Ghost Under the Light.

"The tendrils of my hair lluminatebeneath the amber glow.

"Bathing.

"It must be this one.

"The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.

"The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future.

"I bathe. Calm; breathing in the air of the present but living in the past.

"The light flickers.

"I flicker back."-

"I-I'm sorry I have such terrible handwriting!" She suddenly apologized.

"You're handwriting is probably the best part of you, honestly."

"But it took you a long time to read..."

"Your handwriting is fine, I just fell asleep halfway through."

"Eh? That's... a relief..."

"I hated the poem about as much as I hate you."

"It wasn't too short? I usually write longer poems..."

"Please don't."

"I'm really glad you like it. I'll be honest... Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild. Something easy to digest, I suppose."

"Am I supposed to eat this paper?" At this point I'm completely ignoring the script. I hate this woman.

"Actually the story isn't about a ghost at all, Player," She says smugly.

"Wha-?" I ask as I stuff the paper into my mouth and begin chewing it.

"Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all, but remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings and experiences in their work. They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture. In this case, perha-" I cough as I try to swallow the poem and look around for some water or something. "-ps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost, lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past and soon to be left with nothing..." I grab a jug of water out of the closet that I saw Yuri use to make tea yesterday and use it to wash her poem down my throat. She's still talking to where I'm supposed to be standing.

"Fucking hell, water is delicious!"

"It's nothing, really..." She continues, ignoring what I actually said and have done. "Well... It makes me happy that you think that. Just remember that it won't be long before you pick up on these things, too."

"Whatever." I chug the rest of the water and throw the jug back into the closet.

"I'm counting on you."

"I'm CoUnTiNg On YoU!" I make fun of her as I slap the button with Sayori's name on it once it pops up. Sayori reads my poem quickly.

"This is a good poem, Player! Are you sure it's your first time?"

"Duh. I've never written a poem before in my life."

"Ehehe. I guess you're right~ But that's why it impressed me! Well, to be honest, I was afraid you wouldn't do it seriously or that you wouldn't write one at all. I'm really happy just that you wrote one. It just reminds me of how you're really a part of the club now~"

"Well, my choices were either 'write' a poem or sit there at the notebook until the game finally crashed or something."

"See? It's like I said before, Player, deep down, you're not selfish at all, you know? Trying new things like this for other people That's something that only really good people do!"

"Thanks, Sayori." I can feel that the main character here just wants to fuck one of these girls and cares so little about what else is going on here.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna make sure you have lots of fun here, okay? That will be my way of thanking you~"

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that, then."

"Say~! Now you'll read my poem too, right? Don't worry, I'm really bad at this. Ehehe..."

"We'll see about that."

\- "Dear Sunshine

"The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

"It makes me feel like you missed me.

"Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

"Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

"Are you asking me to come out and play?

"Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

"I look above. The sky is blue.

"It's a secret, but I trust you too.

"If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

"But I'm not mad.

"I want breakfast."-

"Sayori..." I say. "This is just a guess, but did you wait until this morning to write this?"

"No! J-Just a little bit!" She says, her face turning bright pink.

"You can't just answer 'just a little bit' to a yes or no question, idiot."

"I forgot to do it last night..."

"Well, at least that makes me feel a little better about myself."

"Don't be mean!" She punches my arm lightly. "I still tried my best."

"Mhm, sure. It's not terrible. It still came out okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially that last line."

"I made eggs and toast!"

"Even though you were late to school?" I teased.

"It's bad to skip breakfast!" she argued. "I get all cranky..."

"We don't want that. Thanks for showing me, and not making me eat it."

"Ehehe! This was s much fun. Monika's the best! Next time I won't forget, though and I'm gonna write the best poem ever!"

"Good luck! I'm sure somehow mine will still be better."

Finally done showing off poems. Thank fuck. Sayori and Monika are happily showing each other their poems. My eyes land on Natsuki and Yuri. Natsuki hands her poem to Yuri and Yuri hands empty air to Natsuki in exchange and I chuckle.

"What is with this language?" Natsuki says while reading, her face looking frustrated.

"Eh? Um... did you say something?" Yuri asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Natsuki says, putting the invisible paper back down on the desk. "I guess you could say it's fancy."

"Ah- Thanks..." Yuri says back. "Yours is... cute..."

"Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It's clearly about the feeling of giving up. How can that be cute?" Natsuki berates Yuri.

"I-I know that! I just meant... The language, I guess... I was trying to say something nice..." Man, she's a bitch.

"Eh? You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks, but It really didn't come out nice at all!" Agreed Pinkie Pie!

"Um... Well, I do have a couple suggestions..." I'm already seething inside as she starts.

"Hmph. If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually like it, which people _did_, by the way. Sayori liked it and Player did, too! So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own. First of all-"

"Excuse me..." Yuri interjected. "I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring, which I haven't yet." I don't like to use this word often, so I apologize in advance to all who will read it. WHAT. A. CUNT!

"Nn...!" Natsuki growled.

"And Player liked my poem too you know. He even told me he was impressed by it." Man I wish I could break the fucking script in this! Natsuki suddenly stands up.

"Oh? I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri."

"E-Eh?!" I smiled huge when I saw that break Yuri's defenses. "That's not what I...! Uu... You... You're just..." Yuri stands up as well. "Maybe you're just jealous that Player appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!" She shot back, gaining a bit of her composure back.

"Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my _advice more_? _Are you that full of yourself?_" _

_ "_I...! No... If I was full of myself... I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!" Yuri was getting pissed, I could tell.

"Uuuuu...!" Natsuki growled.

"U-Um!" Sayori started, interjecting herself into the conversation. "Is everyone okay...?"

"Well, you know what?! I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as Player started showing up!" Natsuki shouted, ignoring Sayori completely. I choked on a chuckle.

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri yelped in shock.

"Um, Natsuki, that's a little-" Monika tried to speak.

"This doesn't involve you!" In tandem Natsuki and Yuri yelled back at Monika.

"I-I don't like fighting, guys...!" Sayori pleaded. Suddenly Natsuki and Yuri both looked at me as if they just noticed I was there.

"Player...! She-She's just trying to make me look bad...!" Yuri defended.

"That's not true! She started it! If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Natsuki retorted. "What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out. Help me explain that to her, Player!" Natsuki begged me.

"W-Wait! There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language! It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively. Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself... it's also a waste! You understand that, right, Player?" Her eyes plead for my help.

"Um...!" I started.

"Well?" Both the girls asked, looking at me for my answer. I fucking wished I could just walk out the door, but I know the script wouldn't let me. A few boxes popped up on who I should side with, Natsuki, Yuri or I could ask Sayori for help. See, I'm actually a dumbass and liked Natsuki's poem far more than Yuri's plus I just like Natsuki better. Fuck it, I'm choosing her.

"Um...Yuri! You're really talented." I disagree.

"Eh? W-Well..." She began to play with her hair and look a bit smug.

"But Natsuki has a point! I think that..." I pause for a second, thinking of what to say next. "I think that conveying feelings with few words can be just as impressive as well! It lets the reader's imagination take over and Natsuki's poem did a really great job at that!"

"...Yeah! It did, didn't it?! Ahah! Shows how much _you _know!" Natsuki berated Yuri.

"T-That's not..." Yuri looked so sad and even if I hated her, I felt bad. Something from the normal protagonist must be seeping into my code or something.

"Natsuki, I think that's enough." I said.

"Huh? Me? But she was so mean to me...!" She whines.

"Look, what we talked about yesterday was right. Writing is a really personal thing and sharing it can definitely be hard. It looks like we learned that today. Even small criticism can lead to something pretty heated." I turn my head to look at Sayori and she's nodding violently. "So, you don't need to feel threatened, you're a great writer, Natsuki."

"Ah-" she gasped in surprise. "Thanks for noticing," She mutters.

"Yuri," I start her looking at me sidelong. "I'm sure that Natsuki didn't mean everything she said so you don't need to feel threatened, either."

"Well... If you say so." She seemed slightly relieved.

"Hey...! It's not like you need to apologize _for _me, Player. Sheesh." she takes a deep breath. "I... the thing about... uu..." She looks around the room at the rest of us. "Would everyone stop staring at me?!" I smile and watch as Sayori and Monika look away. "Hmph. Anyway...! The thing about your boobs, I didn't mean it, okay? That's all." Once finished she turns away, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah! You're naturally beautiful, Yuri!" Sayori springs in.

"Dude..." I sigh.

"...I-I'll go make some tea..." Yuri says before quickly scurrying off to the closet. I wonder if she'll make tea with no water like how she handed off the poem with no actual poem.

"Ehh? I was just trying to help!"

"I'm sure she appreciated it, Sayori." I pat her on the shoulder.

"Well, now that we're past that, everyone's read each other's poems, right?" Monika asks. "I hope that it was worthwhile for everyone! Especially for you, Player! And to be honest It's a nice change of pace from the lazing around we got a little too used to. Ahahaha!"

"So it's my fault that the atmosphere is ruined?" I ask.

"No, not at all, not at all!" Monika frowns a little. There's still time before we go home, so we'll all relax for a bit. Of course, besides chatting, we do literature-related things in the clubroom, so maybe you can take the chance to pick up a book, or do some writing. After all, that's what the club is for!"

"I disagree, Monika!" Sayori says.

"Eh? About what?" Monika asks, concern on her face.

"That's not the most important thing about the literature club! The most important thing is having fun!"

"Ahaha, of course. Well, I guess that's why you're the Vice President, Sayori."

"Ehehe~" Sayori giggles and the two walk off having a nice conversation. I guess there is a time skip, screen wipe thing and it's the end of the club time.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika starts, like yesterday. "It's just about time for us to leave. How did you all feel about sharing poems?"

"It was a lot of fun!" Sayori cheers.

"Well, I'd say it was worth it," Yuri mumbles.

"It was alright. Well, mostly," Natsuki states.

"Player, how about you?" Monika asks me.

"It was an adventure, to be sure," I answer.

"Awesome! In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow and maybe you learned something from your friends, too. So your poems will turn out even better!" Oh fucking great. The only thing I learned was shit about each one of these girls. I get that this is a dating sim and everything, but still, it feels different when you're actually in it. I do wonder why they didn't implement a thing to try to impress Monika though with how much they emphasized she was beautiful and blah blah blah. Like I'd be pissed if I was in her shoes.

"Player!" Sayori interrupts my train of thought. "Ready to walk home?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Ehehe~" Sayori's smile is huge and contagious. Screen-wipe and we're home.

"Sayori, about what happened earlier."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know, between Yuri and Natsuki, does that kind of shit happen often?"

"No, no, no! That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that, I promise, they're both wonderful people. You don't... you don't hate them, do you?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted your opinion, that's all. I can see why they'd make good friends with you."

"Phew..." she jokingly wiped her brow. "You know, Player, it's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club. But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest and I think everyone really likes you, too! Ehehe~ Every day is going to be so much fun~" Poor girl is such a dunce she doesn't even realize the main character just wants pussy.

"We'll just have to see what the future holds, Sayori." I pat her on the shoulder.

"Okay~!" She springs and shouts. Screen-wipe again and I'm in front of the notebook to make a "poem" again. Now I have a vague grasp of this concept, let's try to impress the one girl I've personally enjoyed spending time with, Natsuki.

"Candy," "Boop," "Parfait," "Ribbon," "Warm," dammit that one was Sayori. Oh well. "Cheeks," What? "Kawaii," "Bunny," "Romance," Sayori again, but mostly Natsuki, so I'm winning so far. "Cute," "Twirl," "Chocolate," "Fun," "Strawberry," "Anime," "Dream," That one was Yuri. "Nibble," "Pout," "Marshmallow," "Lollipop."

I kinda wish it would let me see the poem that it created from these words because it looks like it'd be a fucking nightmare.


	3. Act 1, Day ? ?

I lay in my "room" after writing my "poem" and find that I can't sleep. I'm so used to having to tire myself out actually _doing_ things, like killing Fizzco robots or laughing while I watch Sam get chased around by OD, but just sitting in a classroom talking to girls is simply boring and not as energy draining. I sit up and move myself over to the desk where the notebook lay with the jumble of words I wrote for Natsuki. I sigh deeply at how fucking boring this whole ordeal is. I want to go back home and kill some shit. I try to pull up my weapon wheel, but they've all got red lines through them, indicating that I can't actually use them. With a groan I pick up the pencil that I "wrote" the poem with and fiddle with it, wondering if I stab it into my eye if this game has a respawn mechanic or if it would even let me since violence seems to be disabled.

With that I have an idea and I take the notebook, rip out the page that has the poem already on it and start trying to write my own poem again. Like before the words just change to the nonsense words I've had as choices for the past two poems, but this time as the game corrected me I turn my head to the camera... I think that's a good thing to call it. To me it just looks like a bubble that follows me around, but that's besides the point. I grab the camera and squeeze myself through it a little and look around. Here I'm able to see a bit of the coding of my room, which with the game is just a flat image and one thing I can effect, the notebook. I can see the coding for the notebook and I grab and adjust the code there to switch it from only letting me use only the words provided, to it pulling up a word box, letting me type out my own poems. I lock the code down and exit the camera bubble, looking back to the notebook. I pick up the pencil and I write "fuck" on the paper. This time it sticks. "Yes!"

I began to write a poem of my own.

\- "Fuck you, Fizzco

"Fuck you, Fizzco

"Seriously, fuck you,

"Although killing OD is fun

"And killing your robots is fun

"And killing Scabs is fun

"Wait, where was I going with this?

"Oh wait, fuck you, Fizzco.

"I miss my guns.

"Fuck this game too."-

Ah, that was therapeutic. I wonder how the AI will handle trying to read this poem. I lay down on the bed and slowly drift off to sleep, still not as exhausted as I'm used to, but with a bi smile on my face .

Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already. I've gotten a little more comfortable here over the past couple days. Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me.

"Hi Player~" Sayori says, bounding up to me.

"Sup, Sayori, looks like you're in a good mood today."

"Ehehe~ I'm just still not used to you being in the club, that's all."

"I see. That's a pretty simple thing to get you in a good mood. But I guess it's always the simple things with you, anyway."

"Speaking of which... I'm kinda hungry. Will you come with me to by a snack?"

"No thanks." Fucking wow, seriously?

"Eh? T-That's not like you at all!" This character is actually a complete tool, to be honest.

"I have my reasons." I hate this guy. "Why don't we take a look at your purse, Sayori?" Oh. Okay, fair enough. That's my bad.

"E-Eh? Why that... all of a sudden?" She shuffled her feet and blushed, not making eye contact with me.

"No reason, really. I just want to look at it."

"A-Ah..." Sayori nervously retrieves her coin purse. She fumbles with the latch and gets it open, then, she turns it upside-down and lets the contents spill onto the desk. Only two small coins fall out. "A-Ahaha..." She giggled uncomfortably, having been caught so easily.

"I knew it. I can see right through you, bitch."

"That's not fair! How did you even know?" She said, pouting.

"If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom., so, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk or you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so I would lend you some! But there's one more thing: You're always hungry! And so, that only leaves the one option!" Pwned n00b! Why couldn't I have gotten trapped in like Phoenix Wright or something? Objection!

"Uwaaah! I give up! Don't make me feel guiltyyy!"

"If you feel guilty, that means you deserve to feel guilty."

"Ahaha," Yuri suddenly giggles. I had no idea she was listening in, her face was in her book like normal.

"What you laughing about, bitch?" I ask.

"A-Ah!" She jumps. "I wasn't listening or anything! It was just... Something in my book..." Yeah right.

"Yuriiii, Tell Player to let me borrow some money..." Sayori begged.

"That's-! Don't get me involved like that, Sayori. Besides, you should only buy what you can responsibly afford, and Frankly, after pulling a mischievous little stunt like that, your suffering is fair enough retribution."

"Huh..." I mutter, kinda flabbergasted by Yuri's tone. We'd kick ass as a lawyer team. Yuri and Player, Ace Attornies!

"Ah! Did I just... I-I didn't mean that!" She half-shouted in apology. "I got too absorbed into my book..." Weak ass excuse.

"Ahaha!" Sayori laughed. "I really like when you speak your mind, Yuri. It doesn't happen much, but it's a fun side of you!" Sayori was genuine in letting Yuri know this.

"That's... There's no way you could think that..." Yuri was unsure how to feel about this, I could see it in her fac.e

"You were right, though. I did something bad and now I have to accept the revolution."

"Retribution..." Yuri corrected.

"That!"

"Still, coming from you, Sayori, I guess there's a little devil inside all of us, isn't there?" Yuri made eye contact with me as she said this.

"I kill people, I'm mostly devil," I say, knowing they'll ignore me. I hear a shuffle from a desk behind me and turn to see Monika sitting there. I catch her eyes as she looks back down to her poetry notebook and I turn back to the conversation at hand.

"Ehehe," Sayori giggled.

"Don't let her fool you, Sayori knows exactly what she's doing. After all, she told you guys she was bringing me to the club before she even told me," I warn Yuri.

"B-But...!" Sayori starts. "You wouldn't have come if it weren't for the cupcakes, so I had to trick Natsuki into making them!"

"Come on, give me more credit than that, Sayori," I say, but know this protagonist's agenda better than he is letting on. He "sold his soul for a cupcake." He wasn't coming here before that and now he's here for to beat club mate cheeks.

"Ehehe..." She giggles uncomfortably again when suddenly something smacks her hard in the face. "Ow... what was- Eh?" She picks up the object that hit her. "A cookie?" It's a fucking huge motherfucker of a cookie wrapped in plastic. She looks around, scared and also amazed. "I-Is this a miracle? It's because I paid my restitution!"

"Retribution," I correct. I know that I'm going to turn and see Natsuki, angry she was tricked, but these characters are written to be even stupider than me sometimes, and I'm a fucking idiot.

"Actually, that one almost worked..." Yuri said, a sly smile that, if I didn't want her to fucking die, I'd almost find cute.

"Ahahaha!" Natsuki laughed violently, I could tell she was hiding a world of anger. "I was just gonna give it to you, but then I heard you blab about the cupcakes. It was totally worth seeing your reaction, though. Ahaha!"

"N-Natsuki! That's so nice of you! I'm so happy..." Sayori hugs the cookie. Fucking idiot.

"Just eat the fucking cookie, Sayori." I say. Sayori rapidly tears open the wrapper and takes a huge bite.

"Sho good!" Sayori chews for a second before clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. "I bit my tongue!"

"Ehehe. You're going through a lot over just one cookie." Natsuki takes a bite of her own cookie.

"Ah, yours looks really good too, Natsuki! Can I try it?" Sayori asks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I mumble.

"Jeez, beggars can't be choosers!" Natsuki announces.

"But yours is chocolate..." Sayori says sadly.

"Yeah, why do you think I gave you that one?" Natsuki replies, matter-of-factly.

"Fine... Still, I'm really happy that you shared this one with me. Ehehe~" Sayori gets out of her seat and goes behind Natsuki, then wraps her arms around her.

"Ah- Jeez! I get it, I get it." Cookie still in hand, Natsuki reaches up to nudge Sayori off of her. Sayori suddenly leans down and takes a bite out of Natsuki's cookie. I kinda wish this was a different type of fan fiction too. This would be the perfect time for it to get saucy!

"H-Hey! Did you seriously just do that?!" Natsuki yells.

\- "Sayori wrapped her arms around Natsuki and just leaned down and bit her neck, all sexy like" I write down on my notebook.

"Uhuhuhu!" Mouth full, Sayori trots away to safety while Yuri and I laugh.

"Jeez! You're such a kid sometimes! Monika! Can you tell Sayori..." Natsuki looks around to find that Monika isn't in the club room. I hadn't seen or heard her leave either. "Where is Monika, anyway?"

"Good question. Have any of you heard anything about her being late today?" I know she was in here earlier and there's no way at least Yuri or Sayori hadn't seen her before.

"Not me..." Sayori answers.

"Yeah, I haven't either," I answer.

Hm... That's a bit unusual."

"I hope she's okay..." Sayori says.

"Of course she's okay, she probably just had something to do today. She's pretty popular, after all..." Natsuki said jealously.

"Eh? You don't think she... She has a...!"

"Spit it out!" I groaned.

"Ahaha. I wouldn't be surprised," Yuri added. "She's probably more desirable than all of us combined." Then why the fuck can't I try to date her in this game?

"Ehehe, that's true..." Sayori agreed.

"Excuse me?!" Natsuki shouted. Suddenly the door swings open and Monika walks in.

"Sorry! I'm super sorry!" She apologized profusely.

"Ah, there you are..." I said.

"I didn't mean to be late, I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!"

"Eh? Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all!" Sayori shouted. "You're so strong-willed!"

"B-Boyfriend...?" Monika was flustered.

"I know you weren't late. Must have glitched out or something..." I mutter to myself as Monika continues.

"What on Earth are you..." Her eyes flick to me and she looks at me in confusion, this time clear as day. I feel unnerved about this and step back a bit. "...talking about?" she finishes slowly.

"Nevermind that. What held you up, anyway?" I ask.

"Ah, well, my last period was study hall and to be honest, I kind of just lost track of time. Ahaha..." She answered, the confusion waning just slightly.

"That makes no sense, though. You would have heard the bell ring, at least," Natsuki proposed.

"I must not have heard it, since I was practicing piano..."

"Piano...? I wasn't aware you played music as well, Monika." Yuri said.

"Ah, I don't, really...! I kind of just started recently." I wanted to say something sarcastic, but how Monika reacted earlier made me think twice. "I've always wanted to learn piano."

"That's so cool!" Sayori cheered. "You should play something for us, Monika!"

"Yeah, except every room programmed so far has no piano," I say before I can catch myself. This time I feel Monika's eyes burning into me. I look her dead in the face and I could see her smile drain and seriousness take over.

"So, you can leave the script of the game as well, huh? I thought so, but wasn't sure," She she said directly to me.

"Yay~!" Sayori shouted, following her talking after Monika.

"Wait, how can you? You're actually part of this game?" I ask back, again wishing I could pull out one of my guns.

"You are correct. And I don't know how I got the ability to, but that's not all I can do." She smiles slyly, and a little threateningly. I don't take kindly to being threatened.

"Trust me, breaking the script isn't thing I can do as well." I throw back to her.

"Ah, and what are you able to do then?" She asked, stepping towards me.

"Uh..." I reach into my pocket and pull out the poem that I wrote and hand it to her. "I changed the coding for that stupid mini-game to make poems so I could actually write something." She took the poem from me and began to read it before crumpling it up and throwing it into a waste basket.

"Do not, I repeat do not show anything like that to the others. I don't know what it would do to the game." She demanded sternly.

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Thanks~!" She replied, smiling. "We're going to have a lot to talk about, aren't we?"

"Seems that way..."

"Well, enjoy the rest of the day. Come talk to me whenever you're done with the others." She said, walking away and sitting at the corner of the room, watching me intently with a bit of a evil smile. I felt so dirty all of the sudden.

It's not long before Natsuki comes up to me expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, again just letting the script take over. My mind is racing. What the fuck is Monika? "Don't worry, I kept my promise." I pull the volume of Parfait Girls out from my bag. Natsuki takes it from my hands, then quickly turns it over, presumably to check for wrinkles. "Hey, I'm not that careless, I handle manga all the time, you know?"

"I just wanted to make sure!" She says back, defensively. "Can you blame me for being paranoid? I don't give people my manga every day, you know."

"That's true. I don't blame you."

"Well anyway, let me put this one back. I'm gonna get the next one, okay?" Natsui makes her way to the closet, with me in tow. So you're gonna tell me everything you thought, right? Where did this volume leave off again? I forget."

"Ah, the chapter ended when Minori and Alice found-"

"Monika!" She suddenly screeches, cutting me off. I look into the closet and see all of her books are lined up on the top shelf. "Did you move my manga again?!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" suddenly Monika's to my left and I jump, with a slight yelp as she was across the room last I looked. A mischievous smile crosses her face at this. "The teacher got mad at me for taking up so much space in her closet, so I had to move some stuff around and clean up a little bit. It's all still there, just had to organize a bit!" Monika runs a hand over my arm as she walked away.

"Ugh..." The top shelf is far above Natsuki's head. I watch as she tries to hop up and reach her manga. "Jeez...! This is so inconvenient! I'm moving these all back down. There's plenty of room on these shelves. And besides They're all pretty to look at when they're all lined up! Why would you waste that on the top shelf?"

"Blah Blah Blah," I say, moving the conversation forward.

"I can get them myself!" She grabs the stool and unfolds it. "You think I'm too short or something?"

"Well, yeah."

"I knew it! Well, you know what? Just watch me!" She gets on the stool and wobbles a bit.

"Careful, Shortcake."

"I know what I'm doing!" She yells. She's still too short to reach the mangas on the shelf even with the stool. She scoots one of the boxes closer, barely. "See...?" suddenly the box of manga tips and she almost falls down, but barely hops down before getting hurt, but she is holding the box. "T-There!" She's shaking after almost taking a mile-high dive for her stature.

"Don't be a fucking idiot," I say. "Let me help."

"I said I can do it! I don't want your help, okay?"

"Whatever, brain yourself, I guess."

"I'm gonna get a chair, so just hang on." She forces her way past me. "Let's see...Aha!" She finds the teachers computer chair and drags it over to the closet. It's a dangerous chair since it swivels and rolls, but she wouldn't listen anyway. I watch as she climbs onto the chair and finds her balance.

"See? I can do it now." Natsuki grabs a stack of Manga and bends down to put it on the shelf below. The chair swivels and she barely catches herself. "Can you at least hold the chair steady instead of sitting and doing nothing?"

"Sure, yeah, I guess." I hold the chair while Natsuki reaches back up. What the fuck? 'I can almost see up her skirt?!' Like I know that the character wants to fuck these girls, but come on. She finally grabs the Parfait Girls box set, but it's the biggest on the shelf.

"Uh... Heavy..." She mumbles. "Hey, Player... I-I don't think I can bend down without falling...! Hurry and take this one."

"Eh? But then I have to let go of the chair..."

"That's fine...! Just for a second! Hurry up..."

"Alright. I just gotta stand up." I let go of the chair and start standing up.

"What do you mean 'stand up'?" She looks down to where I'm crouched. "Why are you all the way back- E-Eh?" She turns a bright red as it dawns on her and I sigh.

"Give me the box before you freak out," I say, holding up my hands.

"W-What are yo looking at?!"

"Your tight little ass," I joke.

"You're trying to look at my...m-my..." She starts to shake.

"Totally looking. It's so tight. That and your box."

"You...you perv! You set me up! Go away! Get out!"

"You sure?"

"I'll do it myself! A-Ah-!" The chair suddenly swivels and then flies out from under Natsuki. I try to catch her. The box topples out of her hands and the books go flying.

"I've got you!" She collapses on top of me and knocks me down, books pelt me in the face. After the chaos calms down she starts to push herself up off of me and seems to realize that it's not the floor she landed on. She turns bright red and moves faster off of me.

"Gross! Gross!" She pounds on my chest and then hoists herself to her feet. "What were you thinking?! You sicko!"

"Everything okay over there?" Monika asks. "You actually alright?" she asks me directly as she peers in.

"Monika!" Natsuki yells. "See what happens when you put the manga on the top shelf?! Are you trying to kill your club members or something?"

"I think I may have fractured a rib... For her being that tiny she weighs like a fucking Atlas stone.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay?" Monika, still to me directly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Natsuki says. "It seems like your most recent club member is a total pervert, so I hope you're happy."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I've had far far worse," I answer, pushing myself back to my feet.

"Well, keep your eyes to yourself, eh?" She says, winking and smiling slyly again before walking away. Why do I feel aroused?

"Oh no! my..." Natsuki starts. I look around us and the manga are fucking everywhere. She grabs one and tries to smooth out a crease on it.

"It must have landed on the page..." I say. She tries for a second more to smooth it out before slamming the book down onto the floor and hanging her head. I hear a quite sob come from her. "Hey," I say kneeling down to her. "Are you...?"

"No!" Her yell squeaks and I can see tears on her face.

"Hey, I can help get the creases out, okay? It's partly my fault so..."

"No..." she says, shaking her head. "I don't even care that much. I'm just... Having a really bad day today..." She sobs again. "I didn't mean to take it out on you... I really didn't mean to!"

"I forgive you. Anything you want to talk about?" She shakes her head.

"Just... Every day... is... so hard. I just want to... come to the club and..." She goes silent. I'm not going to press her, but I can do something.

"Alright... Well, I'll help clean this up. And I can move the manga for you." I pick up Parfait Girls volume 2. "And I'll set this one aside. This'll help cheer you up a bit, right? We can get started on it once I'm done here." She looks at me with tear filled eyes and I see her lip quiver.

"You're... You're really nice to me..." She ways.

"Well, you're my friend." She lowers her head and stifles another sob. I clean up the books one by one and after a few minutes Natsuki starts helping. We get it cleaned up and I put the box onto the shelf where she wanted it, then move the other manga down from the top shelf. "There, that should do it.

"T-Thanks..." Natsuki says, not looking me in the eyes.

"You're welcome." I notice that Natsuki is holding the volume I set aside in her hands. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good. Even if you weren't, I'd make you anyway. You're taking responsibility for what you said. The thing about cheering me up."

"I guess!" I say sarcastically. I really do like this tiny, pink-haired monstrosity. She reminds me of me the first couple of days after Horror Night. We sit and read the second volume together, her mood quickly improving as she starts laughing and pointing things out to me. After a while Monika shouts out for us to share our poems again.

"I guess I'll be holding onto this for now," I say, holding the book up.

"Yep! Even you sound enthusiastic this time."

"Well, I'm starting to get into it, you know."

"Ehehe." Her smile is super cute. "Told you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I return to my seat and slip the book into my bag.

The popup menu shows up, indicating that I need to show someone my poem... The poem I no longer have after Monika threw it away. "Uh..." I look over to where Monika is, but she's talking to Sayori and as much as it seems to not affect conversations with others I don't like interrupting in a setting like this. I shake my head and realize that I'm not here to listen to Monika. I move to the garbage can she threw my poem in and pull it out, unfolding it and reading it to myself. It looks like nothing on it has changed. I walk over to Natsuki and hand her the poem. She begins to read it and suddenly everything goes black for a second, once the world came back into focus I was still watching Natsuki reading my poem, but her head was broken horizontally by a red, green and blue glitch. I watched as it slowly spread down her whole body, then I noticed a tingling on my right hand and when I looked down I saw the same thing happening to my hand.

"Oh fuck!" I scream. I look around and I see Monika look at us, her eyes growing wide as the glitch starts to consume more of me and the room. It has stopped tingling and now everything burns. I collapse on the floor in pain as I see Monika rushing towards me and Natsuki. I don't see what happens next, but I finally open my eyes and see two text boxes over darkness and at the bottom it just ways "Sayori..." and the options are "I love you" and "You'll always be my dearest friend." What the fuck did I miss?

I focus on the history option at the bottom, but when it pulls up the history screen it's just jumbles of letters and numbers and I cant make heads or tails of it. What the fucking fuck just happened? I yell out for Monika, but I get no response. Fuck.

"You'll always be my dearest friend. What you need most is for things to be like they've always been. Monika told me the truth, she told me how much happier you seemed after I joined the club. I know you're struggling with some really difficult feelings right now, but..." Wait a fucking second, did Sayori confess love to me just to get shot down? "Please trust me that I know what's best... and what will make you happy in the end." I'm a piece of trash! "I promise I'll help get things back to the way they were."

"I... see..." Sayori forces a smile through an incredibly pained expression. "Ahaha... Is this what it feels like... to get stabbed in the chest?" What the fuck happened? What is going on? "I should write a poem about this..."

"Sayori-"

"It's okay. This is just my punishment... remember? For being selfish... So please... Please don't worry about these stupid feelings. I know you're right. I knew this whole time that there's no happiness down that path. That's why I came here... just so I could get the answer I needed to hear. And the other thing, you're also right that I just want it to go back to the way it was. I realize that now. You really do know me better than anyone, Player. I'll trust you with anything, anything at all. So..." Sayori's smile finally breaks and she turns around and drops to her knees and starts screaming before running off.

"Sayori! Fuck!" The protagonist starts rambling on about her feelings. What the fuck did I just do? I wake up the next morning, standing outside my home. Sayori isn't answering her phone and I consider going to her house to wake her up.

I walk into the club room. It's empty, but there are pamphlets on the tables. I feel a drive to pick one up and flip through it. I get to Sayori's poem in the back.

-"%

"Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get. Out. Of. My. Head.

"Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you.

"Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me.

"Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.

"Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem.

"But a poem is never actually finished

"It just stops moving."-

"What the fuck..." I mutter to myself, a pit digging into my stomach. "Fucking fuck. I'm coming Sayori!" I charge out of the room and out of the school and I'm in front of Sayori's house in no time. I push through the front door and run my way to her bedroom. Pounding on the door, I get no answer. I kick the door open. I see Sayori hanging from a rope attached to her ceiling. Glitches all start to occur around me and her. Her room disappearing and being replaced with an error screen. Was this my fault? Did my fucking with the poem program do this? I fall to my knees and I feel inexplicably terrible. I know that they're just programs in a dating game, but... I'm just a program too. What have I done?

End.

"What the fuck!?" I scream into the void surrounding me. Then the title screen pulls up... And everything is wrong. I click where it normally would say New Game, but is now a mess of shit.

The screen loads to outside my house like it was on Day 1. Where Sayori yelled to me the first day, there is just a string of bullshit, then the explanation of the annoying girl. The girl is (garbled shit), my neighbor and friend since we were children.

When she would normally catch up to me a mass of the different girls appears, scrambled shit and then the game goes black. I'm standing outside my house again. I sit on the curb, my head in my hands. I can't help but feel this is my fault. In anger I shoot the house in front of me with my AK-FU, the loud ringing of the gun a deafening therapy. Then I realize that I have a gun in my hands... I really fucked this game up, but at least I don't have to stay.

I take the Dirty Harry out of my magic gun pouch, put the trigger under my chin and pull...


End file.
